The Lucky One
by Tigerlily02
Summary: When a Lieutenant and his wife's found killed and their three-year old daughter is found shot Team Gibbs get the case. As they investigate they find a net of secrets lies and reasons why someone would want her dead. Can they find him in time? Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

**The Lucky One**

**A/N: My native language is not English so I apologize for mistakes. I also apologize for the wrong use of comma, but I don't know the rules (even though my teacher is always nagging me about learning them.) This is my first fanfic and I'm still learning. Constructive criticism is always appreciated! **

**It'll be Tiva eventually.**

**Rating: My rating skills is not one of the best, so it's probably not T, but somewhere between K+ and T. I'm a little paranoid.**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I do not own NCIS. All credit goes to Donald Bellisario, Shane Brennan and CBS, who created this wonderful show.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Go!"

Senior Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs whispered the single word to Probationary Agent Ziva David, who stood beside him. She kicked in the door and ran inside the house, quickly accompanied by Gibbs, both pointing their guns around.

"David, take the second floor." Gibbs directed to the stairs. Ziva nodded and moved towards the stairs while Gibbs continued into the living room.

He walked into a nicely decorated room with two big windows, where the blue curtains covered every possibility of looking out, a big flat-screen TV, similar to the one in his Senior Field Agent's apartment, a blue couch, and two bodies.

It was one male and one female. Both were in their late twenties, or early thirties, and both with similar gunshot wounds to their heads and chests. He walked over to check their pulse, because even though their wounds looked very serious, man has a way of surviving the most hideous thing. At least the lucky ones did.  
These two was not some of those. They were both dead. He was no Ducky, but considering their temperature it couldn't have happened long ago.

From the other side of the house Gibbs heard somebody kick in the porch door. He got up and pointed his gun at the doorway, where the intruders would walk in any minute.  
Only seconds later, Senior Field Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony among friends, walked through the entrance followed by Junior Agent Timothy McGee. They were both holding their guns in a way similar to Gibbs and as they saw him, both of them were aiming at him with the guns just like he was aiming at them.

"Hell, DiNozzo, you want me to shoot you?" Gibbs yelled, putting his gun down. He looked more closely at his agents and noticed that McGee looked a little green. Tony, on the other hand, had a grin on his face that couldn't even be drawn away by one of his famous head-slaps.

"No boss, sorry boss." Tony replied, still wearing the big grin. It might even have grown a little bigger as McGee grabbed his shoulder to remain the balance he'd suddenly lost.

"Don't apologize DiNozzo, it's a sign of weakness." Gibbs said, quoting Rule #8. Tony's grin faded a little when he realized what he had said, but it was barely noticeable.

"Oh right, sor – eh, right." His grin faded a little more. "What took you so long? I called you two hours ago!" Gibbs looked from Tony to McGee, waiting for of his agents to come up with and explanation. McGee was as green as before so he turned to Tony again, waiting for him to replay, as it looked like McGee would puke if he opened his mouth.

"You see, we couldn't agree on who should drive," Tony started, "so we played rock, paper, scissor, but it ended in draw so we had to figure out some other way to decide. But none of us had any idea of how to decide so we went to see Abby, on that purpose that she could decide. But unfortunately she had to run an analysis which meant we had to wait, so we waited. When she was finished she decided that I was going to drive, but didn't want to drive so, in order to get payback I drove like Ziva, which made Timmy puke, but then I didn't want to be in the car because of the smell so I drove faster which made him puke again, and like that it continued until we got here." Tony's grin disappeared as he watched Gibbs. The former Gunnery Sergeant had a dangerous look on his face. A look that could only mean one thing, Tony was in trouble.

"Boss, I-," _Slap! Slap! Slap! Slap! _Gibbs' hand flew over Tony's back head, and caused him to wince. "What was that for?" Tony asked as innocent as possible, while rubbing the back of his head with his hand. "For being childish, for dragging Abby into this," Gibbs' eyes grew more dangerous, and Tony swallowed. It was well known that Abby was Gibbs' favorite, and like a daughter to him. He was always very overprotective over her. "For making your partner sick, on purpose," he continued, "and for being late!" Tony was about to protest, but a glare from Gibbs made change his mind.

* * *

"Both the kitchen and the bathroom is clear," McGee said. While Tony had gotten his punishment, McGee had gotten better and he'd made himself useful. "You can c-, "Gibbs started, but was interrupted by a certain Israeli's voice.

"Gibbs!"

Ziva was still upstairs, but they could hear that she was shouting and they heard panic in her voice. "Oh, hell," Gibbs turned. "McGee, call Ducky. Ask him to hurry! DiNozzo, with me!" Gibbs and Tony ran upstairs and into a room where the door was already opened.

They could immediately see that it was a child's room. Most of the walls were painted white, but once a while they were stripes-painted in two different shades of pink. There was a pink carpet, pink curtains, a white drawer under one of the windows, some light green boxes with toys, a princess mirror, and a white bed with pink sheets and a teddy. Or correction, the sheets were supposed to be pink, but instead they were red, covered in blood.

There was a girl on the floor. She couldn't be more than three years old. Her hair was braided and brown, but there were also some streaks of blood in it. Her whole body was also covered in blood, and even though Gibbs couldn't see it, he was pretty sure that her chests had several gunshot wounds, just like the two bodies downstairs. His suspicion was confirmed when he saw Ziva standing over the little girl, pressing her hands toward her chest to stop the bleeding.

"Gibbs," she said. She looked up at him, but then she noticed Tony and turned to him. "Tony," Tony could see tears in Ziva's eyes. It reminded him about the time after Michelle Lee had died, and Gibbs had to tell her little sister about her death. Ziva's little sister, Tali, had died in a Hamas suicide bombing when she was sixteen. In cases involving children; Gibbs, because of his daughter's death, and Ziva, because of her sister's, were always extra focused (and distracted), and they were always determined on finding the killer/kidnapper, or whoever hurting the child. They both felt responsible for the death of their loved ones, and were doing everything they could to prevent others from the same experience.

"Gibbs, Tony," she said again. They focused on her again, and her eyes met Tony's.

"She is still alive."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

**A/N: I would like to thank FearlessSummerRain, AndiePotter-Snape, (anonymous) and Bella Paige for reviewing the last chapter. I also want to say thank you to all of you who read my story. Thank you!**

**Again I have to apologize for my inability to use comma right. Sorry.**

**Here's the second chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Nobody moved. Gibbs was thinking about what he had thought about earlier. About how man had a way of surviving hideous things, or at least the lucky ones. This girl was one of them.

Tony was thinking about what kind of human being had the heart to shoot a child. And Ziva was watching the both of them. They were just standing there, like idiots. The girl needed medical help, immediately. It was a miracle she was still breathing, and there was no need to tempt fate twice.

"What the hell are you waiting for, DiNozzo?" Gibbs yelled. "You heard David, the girl's still alive, call 911!"

Tony snapped out of his head and fumbled after his phone. After several seconds, he found it and called 911. "They'll be here in ten." He told the others when he'd finished.

"Where was she when you found her?" Gibbs asked Ziva. He walked over to her and sat down to take over the pressure on the wound, but she wouldn't let him.

"On the bed," she said, "She had lost a lot of blood and I thought she was dead, but then I checked her pulse." Gibbs checked her pulse, just to confirm the girl was still alive. And she was. "The rest of the floor is clear," Ziva continued, "but it looked like somebody was looking for something in the master bedroom. It looks like it have been bombed, yes?"

Ziva looked down at the little girl again. Who could do such a thing to a child? She removed one of her hands from the wound and used it to pull some hair away from the girl's face.

"DiNozzo, get McGee and start to take photos, sketches, bag and tag, and talk to the neighbors to see if anybody heard or saw something. Try to get fingerprints from the bodies downstairs, and the girl too." Tony nodded and went downstairs to start processing the crime scene.

* * *

McGee was trying really hard not to throw up at the crime scene. It would cause a loss of evidence, and besides if he did he would never hear the end of it. DiNozzo would make sure of that.  
After Gibbs and Tony ran upstairs to Ziva, and he'd been left with the bodies, McGee had called Ducky and asked him to hurry, just like Gibbs told him to. Now all he could do was to wait.

A few minutes later, Tony came into the living room. He neither followed by Gibbs nor Ziva.  
"Probie, did you call Ducky and asked him to hurry?" Tony's voice carried a hint or panic and his face was dark, but McGee didn't know why.

"Yeah, Tony, I did. He said he would hurry, he was just going to locate Palmer." To McGee's surprise, Tony's face seems to grow darker by this statement and his voice carried more panic as he walked out to the truck, swearing.

McGee followed him. "Tony, what's wrong?" he asked.

"What's wrong Probie is that there's a three-year-old girl upstairs with a gunshot wound to the chest, about to bleed to death, and neither Ducky nor the ambulance is here to give her medical care!" McGee was shocked. Not only had somebody almost emptied their gun in the two bodies in the living room, but somebody had also shot what might be their daughter. He followed Tony and helped him carry the equipment.

As they walked into the house again, Tony handed over the portable fingerprint scanner to McGee. "Get their names and then go upstairs and get the girl's name." McGee obeyed.

"This is Lt. Zach Watson," McGee stated, "and this," he moved over to the other body. "This is Vanessa Watson, she's a teacher."

"Does your fingerprint scanner tell us how they died, Timothy?" McGee jumped up and spun around. Ducky was standing behind him.

"Eh, no, but it's not so hard to figure out." McGee blushed and turned to the stairs when Ducky talked again.

"In that case, I will leave you down here with Mr. Palmer so you can 'figure out' when they died. I'm sure it's not that hard. I'll go upstairs to get that poor little girl Anthony was talking about. The ambulance is here, but we don't want them to destroy the evidence, or do we?" McGee shook his head, and Ducky moved past him.

* * *

Ziva was starting to freak out. How long did it take for an ambulance to get here? Maybe she just imagined it, but it felt like the girl's heartbeats were becoming weaker and weaker. Her hands were still pressing against the little body and prevented more blood loss.

"Ziver, you've done enough, let me take over." Gibbs' hands moved over to the wound, but Ziva wouldn't let him take over.

"No need, I can still do it." Gibbs sighed. He wasn't the only stubborn one on the team. Ziva would never let anyone take over before the paramedics were there.

They heard somebody in the stair, but concluded it was just Tony or McGee, so when Ducky walked through the door, they were surprised.

"The paramedics are here," he said in a sad voice. Ziva tried to lift the girl, to carry her to the ambulance, but Gibbs stopped her.

"Any idea how we can carry her so she won't bleed out, Duck?"

The Scotsman came closer and took a quick look at the wound. He sat down to check the girl's pulse and quickly got up again. "At this point it doesn't matter; you just have to get her to the paramedics fast." They looked at him, confused. "Her heart rate is slowing down." He explained.

Ziva didn't need to hear more than that. She lifted the girl, carefully, up in her arms and ran out of the room and down to the paramedics. She was only delayed by McGee who was determined on getting the girl's fingerprint. "Aimée Watson, age 3, daughter of Zach and Vanessa Watson." He shouted after her.

She met the paramedics in front of the house. They'd already prepared a gurney for her, and Ziva let her down on it. "Her name is Aimée Watson, she is three years old, she is been shot in the chest!" While she gave the paramedics the information she knew, Gibbs joined her outside.

"Ziva, go with the ambulance, you're on protection duty for Aimée Watson." Ziva spun around. She didn't want to be attached to the child, just like she'd been attached to Lt. Roy Sanders. She knew she could argue all she wanted, but Gibbs wouldn't change his mind so she agreed.

"Protection detail?" She asked him.

"Don't know yet, but if anybody goes into her room with a gun, you take them down, and then call me." She nodded and went with the ambulance.

* * *

**Thoughts? Opinions? Loved to hear 'em!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about except Aimée Watson.**

**A/N: A big THANK YOU to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter!**

**I always get one of my best friends to read through the chapter before I post it, but she didn't get the time, so sorry for any mistakes.**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it. And again, sorry for the wrong use of comma.**

_**Pss, what's written in italic's a flashback.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"No, no, no! You got it all wrong! You're supposed to stick the liver probe into the liver, and the liver's here not there. Geez, McGee! Don't you've a degree in Biomedical Engineering from John Hopkins?"

Jimmy Palmer reached after the liver probe McGee was holding, and showed him how to use it properly.  
Tony walked out of the living room just in time to hear McGee ask Palmer if he questioned his ability to know where the liver was.

He went up to the master bedroom where Gibbs currently was talking to Ducky at the same time as he was processing the room.

"Wow, Ziva got her idiom right, for once. This room really look like it's been bombed." Tony grinned widely of his own joke. He was sort of proud of himself for finally getting through to the Israeli about American-idioms. But by the look on Gibbs and Ducky's faces it was clear they did not share this feeling. Gibbs' face carried the hint of annoyance as it always did when Tony said something inappropriate at a crime scene. Ducky had a think-face. From the way he was studying him, Tony thought the Scotsman might be trying to figure out which personal disorder he had. Tony figured out that his job might me on the line, and he quickly changed the subject.

"So, do we know why somebody trashed the room?" Gibbs opened a photo album and looked at the first picture. The picture was of two adults, Vanessa and Zach Watson, and a baby, probably Aimée, in a hospital. The title was; 'The First Picture'. Gibbs closed it and put it in one of the bags marked 'evidence'.

"No we don't," he replied. "But we're going to gather all of those papers," he gestured towards a bunch of paper spread all around the floor, "and send them to Abby. Maybe she'll figure out what's missing. I've got a feeling the killer got what he was looking for."

Tony couldn't help himself. "How do you know? Are you psychic?" He asked.

Gibbs raised an eyebrow, giving Tony a classic 'Gibbs stare'. Tony swallowed and closed his eyes, waiting for a new head-slap to arrive. Only it didn't. Tony opened his eyes again and saw Gibbs and Ducky watching him with amused expressions on their faces.

"No, DiNozzo, I'm not psychic," his face was friendly and kind, and for a second, Tony couldn't figure out why somebody (including him) were afraid of his boss. And then he suddenly remembered as Gibbs' expression turned dark, and then scary part of him came back. "My Gut feeling!" Gibbs roared as he and Ducky walked out of the room, leaving Tony to do the rest.

* * *

Ziva was sitting in the white waiting room at Bethesda Naval Hospital. After two hours of waiting the walls seem to be closing in on her. She hated hospitals. Not because they fixed people, but because a large amount of all the people coming in as a pair walked out alone. Before, when she was Mossad, Ziva had often experienced walking out of a hospital alone.

Because of the way her father had raised her to act, cold and emotionless, Ziva had been able to handle it then, but after coming to America, after getting to know what she now called 'her family', and after getting to know Tony, she wasn't that person anymore. She had emotions and she cared for people. Some more than others, of course, but she cared. Ziva was still able to kill somebody, who deserved it, without feeling guilt, but she wasn't able to kill an innocent person, like she'd done in Mossad, without feeling guilt. Maybe her father was right. Maybe America had made her soft.

"Family of Aimée Watson?" Ziva popped up from the chair and went over to the doctor.

"Ziva David, NCIS," she flashed her badge to the doctor before she continued. "I'm assigned to protect Aimée Watson. How is she?" The doctor had no doubt Ziva was who she claimed to be, and started giving her information.

"Miss Watson was shot in the chest and lost a large amount of blood," Ziva nodded, she already knew this. "The bullet did not hit the heart, but it was close. We're talking millimeters from an instantaneous death. However, the bullet hit an artery causing more blood loss, but luckily we managed to repair it, and give her blood transfusions. Her condition is still critical for the next few hours, but I have a feeling she'll be just fine."

Ziva breathed a sigh of relief. "Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and asked Ziva to follow her.

Aimée lay on a hospital bed surrounded by all sorts of monitors. A mask was strapped over her nose and mouth, providing her with oxygen. She looks so small and innocent, Ziva though.

"She'll wake up soon." The doctor said, smiling, and then she walked out of the room, and left Ziva alone with Aimée.

One of the doctors or nurses had sat a chair next to Aimée's bed. Ziva sat down, and carefully took one of Aimée's hands in hers. "Come on, Aimée, wake up. Nobody is going to hurt you, I will not let them." Ziva stroked away a tear from her eye. She'd said those words once before, but not to Aimée. To Tali.

* * *

_"Why can't you pick me up, Zee?" Tali David waited annoyed for her sister to answer. _

_"Tali, I just told you, I'm at practice!" Ziva was just as annoyed as Tali. Tali knew she was going to train with her new Mossad partner, but she still insisted on Ziva picking her up from her friend's house. _

_"Zee, come on, can't you just skip it for once?" Ziva sighed. Tali knew their father would be furious if he found out, something he would because he was deputy director of Mossad. "Please Zee, for me, your little sister. You do not want anything to happen to me, do you?" Ziva gave in. _

_"Fine, but start walking."_

_She walked over to Officer Ben-Gidon, her new partner, made up an excuse about 'not feeling well', and got in her car to get Tali. Stupid law, she though. If the Israeli Government could change the age law from seventeen to sixteen, everything would be great. Tali could drive herself wherever she wanted, and Ziva could finish practice and stop receive threats and beatings from their father. Life would be 'great'._

_Her phone rang again. The display showed 'Tali Calling', and she picked it up to answer. _

_"Yes?" _

_"Zee, I'm at the café. I'm just going inside to get some stuff." Of course you are, Ziva wanted to answer, but didn't. _

_"Ok, I'll wait outside."_

_She parked the car as far away from the café as possible, thinking it wouldn't hurt Tali to walk a little. After two minutes she got tired from sitting in the car and she got out of it. After another two minutes she spotted Tali as she walked out of the café. She searched for the car, but couldn't see it because of the darkness. _

_"Tali," Ziva called, "Over here!" Tali could hardly see her, but she walked towards the sound. _

_"You know how much I love you, right Zee?" Ziva chuckled and was about to respond, when the whole café blew up. Tali, who had barely taken three steps from it, disappeared in the blast.  
__

_"Family of Talia David?" Ziva shot up and ran over to the doctor. _

_"How is she? Will she live? Is she alive?" _

_"Miss David had several serious injuries to her head, chest, and back. The fact she's still alive is a miracle, and I'm not sure if she'll make it through the night. Like I said, it's a miracle she's still alive." The doctor was completely calm, and her voice contained minimum sympathy. It made Ziva wanting to kill her. _

_"Can I see her?" The doctor nodded and gave her Tali's room-number._

_Tali did not look good. Her face was covered with cuts, her arms were covered with bruises and cuts and Ziva could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like. But despite how hurt Tali looked like, Ziva'd seen worse._

_"Tali …"Ziva sobbed. "Please wake up." Nothing happened. Not that she'd expected anything to happened, but in situations like this, hope is allowed. "I will always pick you up when you ask to, and I will help you flee Israel so you don't have to join Mossad. And I won't let Aba force you to do anything, or let him hurt you. Nobody's going to hurt you, I won't let them. Please wake up, Tali." Ziva sat on the edge of Tali's bed and held her hand. "I love you, Tali!"_  
___

_Beeeeeeep!_

_A Doctor and a nurse rushed in. "Miss, you'll have to step out!" The nurse said. Ziva didn't do as she was told. She just moved out of the way. "Doctor Levi, she's having cardiac arrest!" A nurse shouted._

_"Start CPR!" A doctor, most likely Dr. Levi, answered. The nurse did as he said while he went to get the heart defibrillator. _

_"Charge 200." _

_"Clear!" The nurse shouted. Ziva watched as they shocked her sister. Come on, Tali, Wake up, she thought. No response._

_"Charge 300." The doctor said._

_"Clear!" The nurse shouted again. No response._

_"Charge 350!" The doctor had panic. He knew who the girl's father was, and he wouldn't want to give him bad news._

_"Clear!" Still no response._

_"She's gone," The doctor stated. "Time of death, 23.46."_

_When Ziva came home that night, her father was waiting for her. "She's dead." Was all she told him. Unfortunately her voice cracked and she started to cry. He slapped her, and she fell down on the floor feeling week and powerless. _

_"You're the one who should've died. You're weak, and Tali wasn't. She would've been ashamed of you!" He beat her more, and then he went to make arrangement for Tali's funeral. Ziva went to her room and started to pack._

_The next morning she snuck out, and went to the airport. She took the first flight she could get to Edinburgh where she met Ari. They'd gotten drunk together and talked about what a bastard their father was, good memories with Tali and how long until they would see her again._  
_Eventually they both passed out from all the alcohol._

_All this while Tali's funeral was ongoing._

* * *

Ziva was drawn out of the memories by a movement in the bed. She was still holding Aimée's hand, and now she looked down on the little girl.

Two green, widely open eyes were staring at her. It looked like she was wanted to say something, but the oxygen mask prevented her from doing so. Ziva removed it, and Aimée continued to look at her. Then she opened her mouth.

"Mommy?"

* * *

**What do you think? Something you liked/hated? Let me know!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, except Aimée Watson.**

**A/N: I'm sorry for not have updated since Saturday, but I had to do homework, and it took time to write this chapter. Your patient is appreciated!**

**I do not remember how a three year old act, (my brother is the youngest person in my family, and he's almost ten) So Aimé e's behavior is probably not right. What you need to know is that she can talk properly, (or almost) and she's a smart, little girl. She know what it means when people is dead, and she know how people die. She's kind of a prodigy for a three year old.**

**Thanks to everyone who read or reviewed the last chapter!  
****And again, sorry for my inability to use comma right. I really need to learn it soon.**

**Hope you'll like this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Mommy?" Aimée repeated. Ziva closed her eyes, trying to figure out what to do. Should she call Gibbs? Yes, definitely, but was now the right time?  
Should she tell Aimée about what happened to her mom and dad? No, absolutely not. No way.

"Hi Aimée, how are you feeling?" Ziva tried to sound calm and normal, but the memories about her sister were still flashing through her head. "It hurts here." Aimée laid her hand on her chest to show Ziva.

"Who are you?" Aimée asked her. "My name is Ziva." Ziva said while she brushed some of Aimée's hair away from her eyes. "Zee-vee?" Aimée tried. "No, Ziva." Ziva corrected. "Zee-vah." Aimée tried again. This time she pronounced it in a similar way as Tony sometimes did. It made Ziva smile. "Close enough."

"Where's mommy, Zivy?" Aimée questioned her. "She is … eh … she is …" Ziva had no idea what to tell the girl. She suddenly regretted her priority earlier. She should've called Gibbs first. "Aimée, your mom, she is-, "Ziva was interrupted by a sob from Aimée. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her bottom lip was quivering. "She … she killed … mommy … and daddy … didn't she?"

Ziva sat next to Aimée on her bed and held around the crying girl. She still didn't know who 'she' was, or how Aimée knew 'she' had killed her mom and dad. "Aimée," Ziva tried, when Aimée had stopped crying. "Aimée, I am going to get the doctor to look at you, ok?" Aimée nodded, and Ziva went to look for a doctor.  
She came back with the doctor who'd updated her on Aimée's condition. Her name was Dr. Wilson.

"Hi, Aimée, how're you feeling?" Dr. Wilson smiled to the little girl in the bed. She checked the monitors and wrote something on Aimée's chart. "It hurts here." Aimée sniveled. She laid her little hand on the chest again to show the doctor. "That's understandable," Dr. Wilson started. "We've given you some medication for the pain, but you've to tell Ziva if it gets worse, ok?" Aimée nodded. "Agent David, can I speak to you for a moment?" Ziva was walking out, when Aimée began to cry again. "Zivy, don't leave!"

Ziva ran back to Aimée, and hugged the crying girl. "I am just going outside with the doctor for a second," she wiped the girl's tears away. "I will be right back." Aimée looked up at her. Her green eyes were filled with tears, but she didn't cry anymore. "Promise?" she asked. Ziva smiled and kissed Aimée's forehead.

"Promise." She stated.

* * *

Anthony DiNozzo was not happy. The list of reasons was long, but the main reason was unfairness. After they were finished at the crime scene, Gibbs had ordered Tony to drive the truck back to base. The truck McGee had puked up his gut in. Tony had argued and said that McGee should drive the truck back to base. After all, it was his stomach content lying on the floor in the truck. When McGee had heard that, he'd come up with a tons of accusations about how Tony was driving twice the speed limit and _at least_ breaking four traffic laws.

When Tony answered that it wasn't his fault McGee had a touchy stomach, and maybe that'd been the reason for Abby breaking up with him, he'd received an angry look from McGee and a head-slap from Gibbs, plus an order to clean the truck when he came back to the Navy Yard.

His phone rang, and he picked it up. McGee. "What, Probie?" "Eh … em ... eh …" Tony grinned when he heard McGee stutter. "Gibbs told me to tell you to bring coffee." Tony's smile faded. "Do it yourself, McPuky." For a second Tony couldn't hear anything. "McGoo?" he said trying. "DiNozzo!" a voice in the other end replied. Definitely _not _McGee. "Bring coffee, and get your ass back here!" "Yes Boss, on it Boss!" the "conversation" ended, and Tony increased the speed. He'd got enough head-slaps for today and he had to take care of those brain cells he had left.

Half an hour later, Tony drove into the garage at the Navy Yard. He'd bought coffee, and "he" had cleaned the truck. Amazing what people does for money, he thought.

"Damn it, McGee, where the hell is DiNozzo?" Gibbs spun around to face his junior agent. "Boss, I-, "

_Diiing._ The elevator doors opened and a singing Anthony DiNozzo came out. Both Gibbs and McGee turned to look at the other agent. "Missed me?" He gave them their coffees and a 1000 watt DiNozzo smile. "No," Gibbs stated, and took a sip of his coffee. "Come on, Abby got something." With that, he started to move towards the elevator. "How come Abby got something already? We've only had the case for like five minutes." The question was meant for McGee, but it was Gibbs who answered. "Well, DiNozzo, some of us actually work and don't use time on getting other people to clean the truck for us." A head-slap followed.

Abby drank eagerly of her _Caf-Pow! _And almost cried when she heard the sound of slurping that told her it was empty. "No, no, no, no, no!" she ran over to the fridge, picked out a new _Caf-Pow! _And threw the old one in the trash, where five empty _Caf-Pow_ lay already.

A ding from the elevator signalized Gibbs, Tim and Tony's arrival. "Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!" Abby jumped around on one foot and faced the silver-haired man.  
"Did you know that the Carassius auratus auratus, a.k.a. gold fish, was one of the earliest fish to be domesticated? And that it's a myth they have a three-seconds-memory? They've actually a memory-span on _at least _three month, and they've a well-developed sight, and they can recognize a person? Pretty fascinating, huh?" Abby took a deep breath and drank more of her _Caf-Pow! _"Yeah, Abs. Did one of them kill our victims?" Abby rolled her eyes.

"Of course not, Gibbs, but it's fascinating! By the way, did you know they can b-, "she was interrupted by Gibbs. "The case, Abs!" Gibbs snatched Abby's _Caf-Pow!_ So fast she didn't even get a chance to react. He handed it over to McGee with an order to throw it. "Abby, how many _Caf-Pow!_ have you been drinking today?" Abby looked over to McGee. "You know, the usual." She smiled innocently. "The usual? There's five empty bottles in here!" He pointed towards the trashcan. "McGee! There's a killer out there!" She gestured to the window, "And he or she is capable of shooting children! I have to be on top of my game!" McGee was about to point on to the non-logic, but an angry glare from Gibbs made him shut up.

"So I read through the papers you found, or at least the computer did, and they're all birth papers, a birth certificate, doctor manuals and other information about Aimée Watson." Abby typed something at the keyboard and a whole bunch of documents appeared on the screen. "Can you tell if something is missing?" Gibbs asked. "Yes and no. From what I got I can see that some of the documents are missing. However, I can't tell you what the document contains." Abby looked at Gibbs, and waited for the question she knew would come. "Why?" "Because, my fearless-leader, every birth papers and doctor manuals contains different papers from person to person. It depends on what sort of diseases the person have had, how often he or she goes to the doctor, if there was complications during the birth, if he/she's adopted, who the parents is, you get the picture."

Gibbs sighed. "So what you're saying is that we need to get Aimée's doctor to look at the documents and see what's missing?" Abby nodded, "It's the only way."

"DiNozzo!" "Yeah, Boss?" "Run background checks on Lt. Watson and his wife. Then talk to his CO, and the wife's boss." Tony nodded and was about to walk out of the room, when Gibbs added something which made him stop abruptly. "And check their finances." "Boss, that's a McGeek job!" Tony argued.

_Smack!_

"But I can do it!" and with that, he sprinted out of the room.  
"McGee, find Aimée pediatrician, and the midwife who delivered her." "On it boss!" and with that he went out of the room.

_Riing!_

"Gibbs." Gibbs listened to person on the other side of the phone, and Abby watched his face as it turned from normal, to relieved, to confused, to shocked and to determined. "Stay put, Ziver, we'll be there in five." Just as he'd finished the call, he started a new one. This time with another person.

"_Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo JR." _"DiNozzo, grab McGee and meet me in the garage in twenty seconds. We're going to Bethesda." _"Why Boss? Have anything happened?" _"Ziva called. She said that Aimée had woken up." _"And?" _Typical DiNozzo. Always needing a reason why, Gibbs thought.

"She said Aimée know who killed her parents."

* * *

**What do you think? Reviews always make me smile :)**

**I apologize for mistakes!**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer: I dreamt that I owned NCIS. But then my alarm clock rang, and I went back to own nothing but my little Aimée. If you ask nicely I might let you borrow her.**

**A/N: I'm so, so, sorry for not updating in a week or more (don't remember) But internet has been down for five days! It has been a nightmare!  
Sorry for mistakes!**

**This chapter is dedicated to my mother, who died three years ago from today. I miss you very much!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Zivy, can you braid my hair?" Both Aimée and Ziva were looking at Aimée's hair. Her previous braids were completely ruined, and Aimée clearly didn't like it that way. "Sure." She removed Aimée's previous braids and started to make new once. "Let me know if I it hurts, OK?" Aimée nodded.

"Zivy, can I puzzle?" Aimée stared at Ziva with her green, big eyes. Ziva had just finished braiding the girl's hair, but Aimée was clearly bored. "Sure, I will go and find a puzzle for you." Ziva rushed out of the room and went to the first nurse she saw. "Excuse me!" The nurse turned around and studied Ziva curiously. "Can I help you, ma'am?" Ziva clenched her teeth together. "It's miss." She corrected. "Oh, sorry, _miss._ Is there something you need help with?" Ziva was about to roll her eyes, but decided not to. She needed to be on good terms with these people, in case Gibbs decided to keep her on protection duty for Aimée. And besides, it didn't hurt not having an enemy in a hospital.

"Yes, I wondered if you had a puzzle." The nurse nodded and went to get one, while Ziva waited by the counter. Some moments later she found herself staring at the wall behind the counter. It was completely covered with drawings made by children in the hospital. Most of the drawings were people with names like 'Doctor,' 'Me,' or 'Mommy', probably drew by children on Aimée's age. But one of the drawings was a pure masterpiece. It was a portrait of a boy and a girl, both without hair, and both with cannulas into their arms. They were holding hands, and they both looked happy and carefree. The title was 'Young Love.'

"Here you go." The nurse came back, bringing three different puzzles. "This is with princesses," she gave Ziva the first puzzle. "This is with animals, and that one is with flowers." She handed over two others puzzles. "I hope your daughter will like them." The comment made Ziva jump. "Oh, she is not my daughter." The nurse studied Ziva suspiciously, wondering who this woman was.

"Who drew that picture?" Ziva asked curiously, changing the subject. The nurse turned around and searched for the picture Ziva was referring to. "That one?" Ziva nodded. "It was painted by a cancer patient some weeks ago," The nurse sighed, and got a sad look on her face. "She and another cancer patient fell in love, and went through chemo together." "How is she now?" By the look on the nurse's face, the answer was clear. "Annabelle died two weeks ago, Samuel is on the mend. Heartbroken, of course, but his illness is getting better."

Ziva thanked the nurse for the puzzles and started to walk back to Aimée's room. It felt like her heart was going to burst.

* * *

Jethro Gibbs, Timothy McGee and Tony DiNozzo rushed through the door at Bethesda Naval Hospital. "Which room is Aimée Watson in?" Gibbs asked the nurse at the counter. "I'm not in the Liberty to say that, sir." Gibbs flashed his badge to the nurse. "NCIS." "I'm sorry sir, but I don't see how this changes the case." Gibbs was about to give the nurse a not-so-pleasant answer, but in the same moment he saw Ziva walking through the corridor behind the counter. She didn't notice them. "David!" Gibbs shouted, causing the nurse to give him an angry look.

Ziva spun around when Gibbs shouted her name. She walked towards them, and as she came closer, Tony could see that she was carrying three boxes with puzzles. Probably for Aimée, he thought. "They are with me." Ziva told the nurse. She nodded, and they followed Ziva. "So, how is she?" Gibbs asked.

"She is better," Ziva started. "Or, her injury is." "What do you mean by 'she know who killed her parents'?" This time Tony asked the question. "She asked me where her mom was, and I was about to tell her when she said: 'she killed mommy and daddy, didn't she?' I did not get a chance to ask her what she meant, because she started crying." Both Tony and Gibbs nodded. McGee, however, looked rather confused.

"But I don't get it, how can she understand that? Isn't she like three years old or something?" Ziva sighed. "Do you seriously think I could possible know that? I just said she started crying!" She hissed. McGee held his hands protective in front of himself and moved as far away from Ziva as possible.

"Scared the ninja's going to take one of your eyeballs, Probie?" Tony laugh. Ziva send him an annoyed look and turned to Gibbs. "Do you have to question her right now? She just found out her parents were murdered." "You know I have to, Ziver. We've to find the murderer," Gibbs' face showed sympathy for the girl as he thought about what he was going to put her through. "We need to know if she was the intended victim, and if the murderer might come back for her. Or if she simply was on the wrong place at the wrong time." Ziva nodded and stopped in front of the others. "Wait here and I will go and tell her that you have some questions for her." They did as she said.

* * *

"You're back, Zivy!" A big smile covered Aimée's face as Ziva walked through the doors. "And you have puzzles!" Her smile grew bigger. "Yes, Aimée, I do." She returned the smile.

"Aimée, there is somebody here to talk to you about what happen to your parents." Aimée's eyes grew bigger. "Is that fine with you?" Aimée thought for a second. "Will you be here, Zivy?" She asked. Ziva reached after Aimée's hand and squeezed it light, while she smiled. "Of course." Ziva called for Gibbs, and he came with Tony and McGee.

"You're a brave girl," Gibbs said to Aimée as he walked in. He went over to her bed and held one hand forward. "I'm Gibbs." Aimée looked at the hand, then she shaked it and giggled. "My name is Aimée." She said.

"I'm Tony," Tony presented. "And this is Timmy, but you can call him McGooGoo." Aimée giggled again. "McGooGoo!" She aped after Tony. He went over to her bed and tussled her hair. "No, To-nee!" She screamed. "You are ruining the braids Zivy made for me!" She gave him a "strict" glare, and Tony acted guilty and mumbled something about being sorry. "So, _Zivy_ braided your hair?" He put extra pressure on _Zivy._ Aimée nodded enthusiastic. "Yes, and she got me puzzles!" She pointed to the puzzles Ziva had placed on a table. "I was going to ask Zivy if she could help me, but you can help me too, To-nee." She smiled widely.

"He would really like that," Gibbs interrupted. "After we have asked you some questions about the lady you mentioned to Ziva." Aimée's smile disappeared and she reached after Ziva's hand. Tony's eyes followed the gesture.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Gibbs asked. "Me and mommy and daddy were home, and then someone knocked on the door," Aimée started. "Mommy said she was going to get it, but I opened the door before she could do it." "Who was at the door, Aimée?" Ziva asked. "A lady." Aimée answered. "You remember what she looked like?" Gibbs tried.

"Ehm …" Aimée thought for a moment. "She had hair like Zivy, and she was as tall as mommy." Gibbs scribbled something on a notepad. "Something else?" Aimée thought a little more. "She said her name was Katie." Gibbs wrote more. "Did you talk her much?" Gibbs looked down at Aimée. She shook her head. "No, mommy told me to go and play in my room." Aimée looked down at her own and Ziva's hand. They could all see that she studied the difference between the color of their hands. "Zivy, why are your skin tanner then mine? Do you get a lot of sun?" The question made everyone smile. Even Gibbs. "It is because I am from Israel." Ziva answered. "Is Israel far away?" Aimé e asked curiously. Ziva nodded. "So far you have to drive lots and lots of hours?" Ziva smiled wider. "Yes, Aimée. Lots and lots of hours."

"Back to the case." Gibbs turned serious again. "Did you hear anything from downstairs in your room?" Aimée looked down and didn't answer. "Aimée, you need to tell us if you know something." Ziva said calming. "I heard yelling," Aimée sniffed. "I think they were fighting." She took a break. "What more?" Gibbs asked. Aimée didn't ask at first, but then Ziva squeezed her hand again, and she answered Gibbs' question.

"I heard scary noises. Like the ones in daddy's movies." She sniffed again. "I think it might have been gun-noises."

* * *

**Anything you liked/didn't like? Let me know! Also let me know if you have any ideas about what should happen next. I have a plan, I just want to know what you think.**

**I'll try for a quick update. Easter is coming up, so tomorrow after 1400 I don't have school for eleven days! Can't wait! :D  
Now I'm going to bed (not interesting for you to know) the clock is almost 23.30, and I'm getting up at 06.30 ... Oh, God ... **

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. What I do own, however, is my NCIS season DVD's and my little Aimée Watson.**

**A/N: So I have Easter Holiday, and guess what? I'm sick! I have not been sick in two years, and then it happens in the holiday! Not fun!**

**This chapter is mostly about the case. I finished it today, but I might change it later if I don't fit the next chapters. ****Thank you to those of you who read and reviewed the last chapter!**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The elevator opened and three men strode out of it. "What do we have on Lt. and Mrs. Watson?" Gibbs asked. McGee reached for the clicker and went over to the plasma, in the middle of the squad room. Gibbs and Tony followed.

"Lieutenant Zach Watson, born 1981, raised in Spokane, son of Admiral William Watson and his wife, Mary, both deceased. Moved to Norfolk with his parents in his last year of high school, attended The United States Naval Academy for four years after high school, and after that he joined the navy. He's been deployed twice and he was going deploy again, in June. He was currently stationed at Norfolk." McGee took a short break to catch his breath, and then continued.

"Vanessa Watson, born 1984, born and raised in Greenville, South Carolina, daughter of David and Laura Smith, older sister to a Melanie Smith, the three of them died in a car accident four and a half years ago. Went to North Greenville University after high school, where she got a bachelor of education, which makes her a qualified teacher. She currently worked at St. Anne's School of Annapolis." McGee stopped, and Tony took over. "Our Lieutenant and Vanessa met in November 2006, got married in February 2007, and Aimée was born in July the same year." Tony hesitated before he said what he'd been thinking about. "Boss, none of them had any living family left," Gibbs nodded, "that means Aimée is-" "I know what it means, DiNozzo!" Gibbs shouted. What it meant was that Aimée was going into foster care.

"Criminal records?" Gibbs asked. Both Tony and McGee shook their heads. "Spotless," McGee answered. "Not as much as a traffic ticket," Tony added. "These people were model citizens, boss." "Yeah," Gibbs started, "So why are they dead?" "Maybe something personal?" McGee suggested. "Oh, it's personal," Tony said. "How can you know?" McGee questioned. "Because," Tony started, but was cut off by Gibbs. "Somebody shot their three year old daughter!" McGee blushed lightly.

"McGee, go see Lt. Watson's CO and the wife's boss." He turned to the senior field agent. "Go with him." Both of them nodded and headed towards the elevator. "And just to be clear," Gibbs shouted after them, "DiNozzo is driving," Tony sighed and walked, followed by McGee, into the elevator.

"And DiNozzo, if you make him puke again, don't bother coming back!"

* * *

"This case reminds me about a case I worked with Jethro many, many years ago." Dr. Donald 'Ducky' Mallard told his medical assistant. "How so, Doctor?" Jimmy Palmer, the medical examiner's assistant, asked. "A little girl's parents were found at a crime scene, killed in the same execution style as these two. The girl was given to social service, but only a day later a new couple insisted they were the girl parents. When Jethro investigated the case it turned out to be true, the girl really belonged to the new couple. She went home with them, but by the end of the next day, they too were dead." Palmer looked confused. "How is that possible?" he asked Ducky. "You see, the first couple had stolen the girl when she was younger, and the second couple had tracked them down and killed them." Palmer looked more confused. "But you said the second couple also died." He said confused. "Yes, the second couple couldn't live with what they'd done, so took their own lives. And the girl went from having four parents to having none." He sighed and focused on the body on the autopsy table again. "That's terrible!" Palmer exclaimed. "That is what it's like having a conscience, my friend."

The doors into autopsy opened with a _swish, _and both Ducky and Palmer spun around. "Oh, Jethro, I was expecting you." Ducky said to the man who walked into the room. "What do you got, Duck?" Gibbs asked as he placed himself next Ducky by the body. "This man," Gibbs shot in: "Lieutenant Zach Watson." "Yes, Lieutenant Watson, suffered a shot to the chest and the head. The shot to the chest was fatal, but it was the shot to the head that killed him. The same goes for Mrs. Watson." "Time of death?" Gibbs asked. "Between 10 A.M. and 10.30 A.M.," Ducky answered. "That too goes for the wife." Ducky's face was sad, and it was clear that he thought about Aimée.

"How is the poor, little, girl?" Ducky asked Gibbs. "She'll be fine, eventually. Ziva is with her now." Ducky sighed. "That is good, dear Ziva will take care of her." He thought for a moment before he shared what was on his mind. "From what I saw on the crime scene, it's clear that poor Aimée were shot at almost the same point in the chest as her parents." "Why almost?" Gibbs asked. "Because, if she'd been shot at the same spot as this man," he pointed towards Lt. Watson, "she would've bled out before you got there." "So you don't think Aimée was the intended victim?" "I didn't say that, I simply think the killer hit wrong." "But why didn't she shoot her in the head too?" Gibbs shuddered at the thought. "May I suggest she didn't have any bullets left?" Ducky started, "Perhaps she had shot someone before she came to their house?" He suggested. Gibbs nodded thoughtfully, "Maybe."

"You got anything else, Duck?" Gibbs was already on his way out of the autopsy. "Yes and no," Gibbs stopped halfway out the door and came back in. Ducky turned to Palmer. "Mr. Palmer," "Yes, Doctor?" Palmer asked completely blank. "Protocol." Palmer looked confused. "Oh? Oh!" It finally became clear for him what Ducky was saying. "I'll take these," he reached after some evidence jars, "and take them to Abby, so she can tell us who killed the 'fake' parents." He laughed of joke about the case Ducky had told him about earlier. Then he realized no one else did, and stopped. "I am so sorry." He apologized as he almost ran out of the room. Gibbs and Ducky heard she _swish_ as the door closed. "You should really try to head slap him once in a while, Duck," Gibbs said, "it's done wonders for DiNozzo." "So I hear." Ducky replied with a smile on his face.

"Did you have anything else?" "Yes, Jethro," Ducky moved to the morgue and Gibbs followed. He pulled out a body, Vanessa Watson. "When I examined Mrs. Watson," he started, "I noticed something odd." "What, Duck?" Gibbs questioned. "Well," Ducky looked like he didn't know what to say. "She has had several injuries, for example; gunshot wounds and broken bones, all healed, of course. And I don't think she could feel her little finger," Ducky sighed, "The freshest injuries are from four years back." "What injury will that be?" Gibbs asked. "Three broken ribs, two broken fingers, a gunshot wound to the left arm, and one to the left shoulder." Gibbs frowned and studied the dead woman's face, only interrupted by Ducky. "What I am curious about," he started, "is how our victim got these injuries. Wasn't she a teacher?"

* * *

"I mean, it totally absurd and unfair! It your stomach, for crying out loud! Why should it threaten my job?" McGee sighed. "Will you let it go, DiNozzo?" He exploded. They had just finished talking to Lt. Watson CO, and they were now headed to St. Anne's School of Annapolis to talk to Mrs. Watson's boss. "Somebody doesn't appreciate a conversation about their stomach, I see." Tony chuckled and focused on the road again. "Wish Ziva were here," McGee mumbled so quiet Tony couldn't hear it, "she would've made you shut up." Unfortunately for McGee, Tony did hear it. All of it. "Well, McGooGoo, Ziva isn't here because she's with Aimée, the daughter of the woman whose boss we're now going to talk to." Tony said it in a tone you often use when you're talking to little children. "I know that," McGee said insulted by the tone.

"You know, Ziva and Aimée, the way they bonded, I don't know, it's kind of like a mother and a daughter." McGee changed the subject, Tony didn't answer. "And it's going to be hard on Ziva when Aimée is safe and going to social services." Tony still didn't answer. "It's amazing how Aimée can remember thing that happened only minutes before she got shot, I mean, she remember that the woman had hair like Ziva's and was as tall as her mom. That's pretty amazing for a three year old." This statement made Tony answer. "Nobody have hair like Ziva, hair that feels like silk as much as her does, and smells like …" Tony suddenly became aware of that he was rambling about Ziva's hair to McGee and shut up. McGee looked over at him and studied him for some time. "Wow, you really know a lot about her hair." He said, trying not to laugh. "Shut up, Probie." Tony exclaimed, before he went back to focusing on the road.

* * *

Gibbs' phone rang. "Yeah, Gibbs," He answered. _"Gibbs, I need you down here,"_ Abby said through the phone. "I'll be right down, Abs." It clearly wasn't enough for Abby. _"Now!" _She shrieked, before she ended the call.

"What is it, Abs?" Gibbs asked as she approached the lab, a minute later. Abby didn't hear him, as normal, because of the loud, dark/creepy music she was playing. He laid a hand on her shoulder, and she jumped around. "Gibbs!" She exclaimed, while she turned the music down. "Don't to that, you almost gave me heart palpitations!" He smiled, "So what do you got?" He asked her. As soon as the words were out of his mouth Abby's face grew sad, and she turned off the music. "Gibbs," she said in a sad tone, "I screwed up." "I'm sure you didn't, Abs," He said comforting. "Well, you see, I did, Gibbs. And I'm so sorry, and I know how you feel about apologies, but I really am sorry!" Her face grew sadder, and she looked like she was going to cry. "Abby, its fine, whatever it is," he pulled her into a hug, "Tell me about it."

"You remember when you were down here, before you guys went to the hospital?" Gibbs nodded. "You know how I told you that all the papers in the bedroom were about Aimée?" He nodded again. "It turns out, I was wrong." Abby sighed and continued. "Before you left, McGee managed to find Aimée's pediatrician, so when you had to leave, he e-mailed me the number, and I called her. It turns out that the only thing that is missing is a paper with the parents name and the day of her birth." Gibbs frowned, "But you were right about that, something about her was missing." This time, Abby nodded. "Yes, but then I found this." She went over to the evidence table and grabbed an evidence bag containing a piece of paper. "And that is?" Gibbs asked her. "That," Abby pointed at the little piece, "Is all that is left of Vanessa Watson's personal file."

* * *

**Please review, I need something to make me smile so I can get well!**

**I'll try to update soon!**

**- Olivia**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer****: CBS called me a couple of days ago and asked if I wanted to buy NCIS! But when I asked my father, he refused to buy it to me, so I don't own NCIS or any of it characters.**

**A/N: So I got a strange urge to write this chapter at 0100. Why? Because I clearly want to ruin my circadian rhythm and I'm stupid. When I finished it around 0300 in the middle of the night, I regretted the content in the chapter, but I'll post it anyway because I'm going away for a couple of days, so I don't know when I'll get the time to write/post the next chapter.**

**Thanks to those of you who read the last chapter! Also, a big THANK YOU to those of you who reviewed, the reviews made me well from the flu!**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope you'll like it!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ziva David was waiting for her boss to pick up the phone, and she was getting tired of it. She had been calling him for the last ten minutes, and he hadn't picked up once. It'd been three days since Abby had found the tiny piece of paper, which turned out to be all that was left of Mrs. Watson's file, and Ducky had found all those healed injuries on her body. The team, not including Ziva, had been working like crazy, trying to find the killer and a reason why she'd gotten these injuries, but they hadn't found out much. They hadn't found out _anything_, to be specific.

Ziva, on the other hand, had found out a lot, about Aimée. They had spent every second of every day together, and they had really got to know each other. Ziva had learned that Aimée liked to puzzle and draw. She liked it when Ziva read or sung for her, and she loved all the colors, except pink, which Ziva thought was weird considering her room was pink.

"_Yeah, Gibbs."_ Finally, Ziva thought. "Gibbs,"_ "David," _It came from the other end. "Aimée is getting released from the hospital today. What do you want me to do?" It was silent in the other end for a moment before he answered, _"Take her to your place," _She smiled happily and nodded before she remembered he couldn't see her. "Ok," _"I'll send an agent over to your apartment later," _Gibbs continued, _"For protection," _He said, answering the question she was about to ask. "Gibbs," She said, not sounding happy, "I can take care of myself and Aimée." She knew he knew it, and she didn't understand why he would send over a new agent to help her. _"I know you can, Ziver, but it's just to be on the safe side." _Ziva sighed, the subject was clearly not up for a debate, but that didn't mean she couldn't try. "Gibbs," but he interrupted. _"The subject is not up for debate, Officer David," _He said, using her title, _"Take Aimée home, make her feel safe, and I'll send over an agent later!"_ And with that he hung up.

"Aimée!" Ziva had just walked into Aimée's room, just to discover that the girl wasn't in her bed. She looked behind the door, under the table and behind the curtains, but she wasn't there either. Ziva smiled amused. Aimée had done this a couple of times before, and Ziva knew where she really was, but she played along.  
After a minute, or so, she lay down, on all four, at the floor and peeked under the bed. A pair of big, green eyes stared back at her, and she could her Aimée giggle. "You found me, Zivy!" "Yes, I did." Ziva smiled and picked Aimée up. While holding her, she tickled the little girl, which made her giggle more. "Aimée," Ziva said as she sat her down on the bed, "You are getting released from the hospital today," Aimée stared at her with a confused look, "Released? "She asked, obviously not understanding the word. "It means you can go home," Ziva explained. Aimée's smile faded, and the orphaned girl looked like she was going to burst out in tears. She gave out a little 'Oh.'  
Ziva immediately sat down and hugged the girl. "You will go home with me," she assured her, "Is that fine with you?" She nodded and hugged Ziva back.

* * *

"Aimée, we are home," While driving back from the hospital, Aimée had fallen asleep. Normally that would be impossible when Ziva was driving, but this time, because of the child in her car, she had taken it slow and not broken any traffic laws.

When Ziva and Aimée had left the hospital, they had found two surprises in Ziva's car; a child car seat and a bag with a toothbrush, some clothes and some toys, all new and for Aimée. Ziva grinned widely as she saw them, wondering about whom Gibbs had ordered out to shop for a three year old. Her money was on DiNozzo.

Ziva lifted Aimée out of her seat, grabbed the bag and went into the apartment building. The building she lived in had 5 floors, and Ziva lived at the 4th. Luckily for her, the building had an elevator, which meant Ziva didn't have to carry Aimée up all the stairs.  
As she walked out the elevator at the fourth floor, her next neighbor, Mrs. Davis, stepped in. When she recognized Ziva she held the elevator. Mrs. Davis was a middle aged woman who had moved into the building a few years ago, after she lost her husband. She had a daughter, which had lived there the first year, but she was now at collage. Every year Mrs. Davis invited Ziva for Thanksgiving, but she always declined, because she spent Thanksgiving with the team.

"Ah, Ziva," She smiled, "For a moment, I didn't recognize you," Her gaze moved to the sleeping girl at Ziva's shoulder. "Who's the cutie?" Ziva followed Mrs. Davis' gaze to the sleeping Aimée. "Oh, this is Aimée," Ziva explained, "She will stay with me for a while." "How nice," Mrs. Davis stoked a lock of Aimée's hair away from her face. "Let me know if you need somebody to babysit, OK?" Ziva nodded friendly, knowing she wouldn't let anybody, except herself and the team, take care of Aimée.

* * *

"Your turn!" Aimée yelled as she ran to hide. They were playing hide and seek, and it was now Ziva's turn to count and find Aimée. After they came home from the hospital, Aimée had slept for another hour, and then they had packed out her things in Ziva's guestroom, now also known as Aimée's bedroom. Ziva had quickly noticed that even though Aimée put the few toys she had inside the room; it still didn't look like a child's room, so she'd promised Aimée they would go shopping for new furniture, clothes and toys the next day.  
They had played with some of the toys, and after that Aimée had drew while Ziva took a shower to clean herself up, or 'make herself pretty' as Aimée put it.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5! Here I come!" Ziva was about to go and look for Aimée, when the girl came into the room with a scared expression on her face. "What is it, Aimée?" She knelt in front of the little girl and placed her hands on Aimée's shoulders. "Somebody is at the door."

Ziva shot up and ran into her own room to get her gun. She hid it from Aimée, and told her to stay put in her room. As she approached the hallway, she heard the knocking Aimée had heard. She walked closer to the door and peeked out through the peep hole.

"Aha, Zee-vah! Open up!" She opened the door, and an Anthony DiNozzo with a big grin, a pizza box, and of course; two movies, walked through it. "What took you so long? I've been standing there for ages!" He looked reproachfully down at her. "You could have called," She answered back, "You scared Aimée out of her mind!" As she said her name, she remembered that Aimée was still scared and in her room. "Aimée," She called, "You can come out now!" Some seconds later, the little girl was standing in front of them. "To-nee!" She exclaimed and jumped into his arms. Tony hastily gave Ziva what he was holding and received the little girl in the last minute.

"Zivy, can I sit here?" Aimée was standing in front of Tony and Ziva who'd already taken a sit on the couch. Now she was asking if she could sit between them. "Of course, Aimée," She smiled happily and climbed up. "So are you ready to watch 'My neighbor Totoro'?" Aimée nodded excited, and Tony gave her his 'DiNozzo smile'.

An hour or so into the movie, Aimée was half-asleep. "Aimée," Ziva tried to wake her, so she could walk into her bed. "Do you want to walk to your bed?" Aimée shook her head tired, "No, mommy carry me." The comment startled Ziva. Had Aimée just call her mommy because she was tired or …? From the look on Tony's face, you could believe the sky had fallen down, and she decided not to make a big deal out of it. Most likely, Aimée was just tired and wanted to sleep. Ziva lifted the girl up and carried her into her room, changed Aimée into her pajamas and put her into her bed.

"Night, mommy, love you." Aimée mumbled tired. Ziva stroked the girl's hair before she planted a kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Aimée, love you too."

* * *

When Tony woke up the next morning, he needed a moment to figure out where he was. You're at Ziva's couch with Ziva, his head kept saying. That theory was soon backed up when he found the Israeli next to him at the couch, still sleeping. Her hands were merged into his, and her head rested at his chest. Tony tried not to move in order not to wake up Ziva. He put his head down on the sofa cushion and looked up at the roof, wondering how he'd become this lucky.

Tony fell asleep again, but woke up what felt like only minutes later. He'd gotten a weird feeling, like someone was looking at him. He turned his head to the TV and almost jumped four meters up in the air. Two big, green eyes were looking at him and studying him curiously. "Are you mommy's boyfriend?" Aimée giggled.

Ziva woke up by the sound of Aimée's voice. She quickly sat up and studied the surroundings. Her hands were merged together with Tony's, and she was pretty sure she'd just rested her head on his chest. She hadn't heard Aimée's question, and was about to ask her to repeat it when Tony's phone rang.

"Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo," he answered with a goofy smile, but his expression turned serious as he heard the voice in the other side of the phone._ "DiNozzo, get your ass back here." _"But you told me to protect them," Tony complained, "And it's 0700 in the morning, Boss!" _"Now!" _Gibbs shrieked in the other end. Tony was about to question why, but Gibbs read his mind, _"We got a new lead."_

* * *

**Please review! Let me know what you think about it, and if you have any ideas – let me know!**

**So I'm sorry this chapter was a little rushed, but I needed to finish and post it before I left. I won't be posting a new chapter before … eh … I'm not quite sure. As quick as possible, I promise.**

**- Olivia**


	8. Chapter 8

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer****: My name is Donald Bellisario and I came up with the idea of NCIS, meaning: I own it.  
Too bad that's a lie. My name is Olivia, and I do not own NCIS or any of its characters. I only own it in my dreams.**

**A/N****: I feel kind of bad about the fact that I haven't updated this story since almost two weeks ago. I hope you all can forgive me.**

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed the last chapter. Also thank you to one of my best friends, TK. I would not have managed to write any of the chapters of this story without you! You rock!**

**I got a great inspiration to finish this chapter earlier today when I found out that CBC had closed a two-year deal with Cote de Pablo. I was so happy that I jumped in my sister's bed, causing all her homeworks to fall down on the floor. She told me to take a chill pill and get the hell out of her room. Anyway, I'm really happy they're not going kill her off, 'cuz I swore to my best friend that I would stop watching NCIS if they did. Now, I don't have to.  
This might seems a little cruel, but I hope they'll kill Vance (I hate the guy, and directors doesn't seems to last long at NCIS) and E.J. (I hate that bitch for dating Tony.)  
**

**I apologize for my language and for my rambling …**

**Here's the next chapter, enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So, what's this great new lead we got?" Tony slammed his backpack behind his desk and went over to McGee's desk. "We got a new lead?" McGee questioned surprised. Tony glared at him. "I really hope so, 'cause Gibbs just ordered me back, and it's –" He checked his watch, "- 0720!" McGee frowned. How come Gibbs hadn't told him they got a new lead? "Where is Boss, anyway?" Tony asked as he walked back to his desk and started playing Tetris on his phone. "Down with Abby." McGee answered.

10 minutes later, Gibbs entered the squad room with a cup of coffee and a rather satisfied expression, different from the pissed off he usually had. "We have a new lead, Boss?" McGee asked, just as Gibbs arrived at his desk. "Yeah," He put the cup down, reached for the clicker and placed himself in front of the plasma. "A fingerprint."

"A fingerprint? You called me in for a fingerprint?" Tony felt Gibbs' hand make contact with the back of his head. "I mean; Good job, Probie!" He rubbed the back of his head to insure himself that he still had hair.

"It wasn't me," McGee exclaimed, clearly upset about the fact that he hadn't been notified about the lead. "It must've been Abby." Gibbs nodded. "She found the fingerprint at Mrs. Watson's neck. The killer must've wanted to assure herself that she was dead." He said. His statement was followed by a question from Tony. "We have a match?" "Yes," Gibbs pointed the clicker towards the plasma and clicked.

"The fingerprint belong to Katie Miller," A picture of a brown/black-haired woman popped up. "Born 1984, moved to the states from Mexico as a child." He clicked again, and information popped up at the screen. "She works as a hit man for a someone named Marco Garcia, a man doing his best to destroy the Russian Foreign Intelligence Service, aka, SVR. He has send them letter bombs, got his men to place out bombs near their headquarter in Russia, and five years ago he started to pay new SVR agents to give him information about the agency. It led to the bombing, four years ago, when seven SVR agents were killed." Gibbs clicked again, and a photo of Marco Garcia popped appeared next to the picture of Katie Miller and the information about her. "They're both on SVR and CIA's most wanted list."

"Are you saying," Tony started, "That our victims were killed by a terrorist's contract killer?" Gibbs nodded. "It looks like it." "But why?" McGee questioned. "I mean, our victims didn't have a connection to the Russian Intelligence Service, so why would she go after them?" He looked rather confused. "Well, Elf lord, that's what we're gonna find out." Gibbs answered.

"Did Abby find anything that can help us locate them?" Tony looked over at Gibbs, wondering how the case had turned in this direction. A teacher and a lieutenant killed by a terrorist's hit man? Who'd also shot their daughter? Gibbs only giving him one head slap? And Aimée calling Ziva 'mommy'? What the hell was going on?

"No," Gibbs took a sip of his coffee. "They both disappeared from the radar three years ago. Neither SVR nor CIA have managed to locate them." Both Tony and McGee sighed and went back to their desks. McGee immediately started typing at his keyboard. Tony, on the other hand, was staring at the desk on the other side of the bullpen, the one that belonged to Ziva.

_Is Ziva getting too attacked to Aimée? _Tony thought. _How'll she manage to give Aimée to Social Service? Are Aimée considering Ziva as her mom? Will she be able to stay with her? Will Vance and Gibbs let Ziva keep her? Are Ziva considering me as a brother, colleague, or a friend? Could I make a good dad for Aimée? _

His thoughts were interrupted by Gibbs. "I'm gonna go and see the director."

* * *

"What would you like for breakfast, Aimée?" Ziva walked into the kitchen and opened a cabinet to see what she had. It wasn't much, and she made a mental notice that she needed to go to the supermarket. Some seconds later, Aimée ran into the kitchen. She was still wearing her pajamas. "Napcakes." She answered, while she spun around Ziva like she'd gotten too much sugar.

"Napcakes?" Ziva frowned. "What is that?" "It's cake you eat in the morning. And you can have chocolate in it, and it is round." Ziva understood. "Oh, you mean pancakes." Aimée nodded. "Well, then we have to make pancakes. Would you like chocolate chips in your pancake?" Aimée continued to nod. Ziva opened her cabinet to find the ingredients, only to discover that she missed one. "I have to go over to Mrs. Davis and ask if we can borrow chocolate chips," she told Aimée. "I will ask her in a second, I just have to change my clothes." She was still wearing the same as the day before, seeing as she'd fallen asleep at the couch with Tony. She left Aimée at the kitchen and went to change.

When Ziva came back two minutes later, Aimée wasn't in the kitchen anymore. "Aimée?" she called, but no one responded. She searched the whole apartment, and when she looked in the hall, she noticed that the front door was open. Noises flooded through it, and Ziva listened.

"Mommy wondered if we could borrow chocolate chips." A tiny voice said. "Of course you can, Sweetie!" Mrs. Davis replied, a little surprised by Aimée calling Ziva mommy. Ziva ran into the corridor, and reached her neighbor's door as she was about to shut it. "Ziva!" she exclaimed, startled. Ziva didn't care. "Aimée!" she said, reproachfully. "You should have waited for me!" A tiny brown-haired head peeked out behind Mrs. Davis. "Sorry, mommy," Aimée apologized. "But I wanted to surprise you." She ran out and hugged Ziva, who picked the girl up. "Never do it again, OK?" Aimée agreed.

After they'd made and eaten breakfast, Aimée played with one of the toys she'd gotten from the bag, while Ziva did the dishes. She'd planned they were going to go shopping for clothes and toys for Aimée, and after that she planned for them to take a trip to the park.

"Are you ready to go?" Aimée looked up from her new teddy. She nodded fanatically and ran into the hall to get her shoes. "Mommy," she yelled as she came back, "you have to help me to tie my laces!" Ziva smiled, and made another mental notice: Either get Aimée new shoes without shoelaces or teach her how to tie them. Maybe both.  
As she tied the laces, Ziva remembered something important to tell the little girl. "Aimée, when we are outside, you have to promise me; not to talk to strangers, or run away from me. Can you promise that?" "I promise, mommy," Aimée said, completely honest. "Good," Ziva smiled and reached for Aimée's hand. "Let's go."

* * *

"Where's boss?" Tony looked over at McGee with triumph written all over his face. "Don't you ever listen, Probie? Gibbs left to see the director-"he checked the clock on his computer, "-five hours ago." He chuckled and thought about what sort of violence was going on in the director's office. "Maybe he won't come down before he have killed Toothpick, or the other way around." Tony almost sounded hopeful, and McGee made a disapproving face and pointed out the lack of logic in his dream.

"He can't come down here if he's dead, and I really doubt he's gonna kill the director," He took a short break before he pointed out another fact. "Besides, not even Gibbs could get away with murdering the director of a federal agency."

Tony's face became covered by a big grin. "Oh, you clearly don't know Gibbs, McNaive," he began. "That coffee-addicted, silver-haired, fearless leader of ours might be a magician. Abby swears he only uses his powers for good, but I? Hell, no. He's definitely up to something sneaky, as Ziva would've said. Maybe he'll kill Toothpick for taking his dead ex-girlfriend's job, cover him with an invisibility cloak, build a coffin in his basement, and bury him in his garden, where he can visit him with a bottle of Bourbon on the size of Alabam-"The smirk on McGee's face caught Tony's attention a little too late. "Hi, boss, we were just talking about the weather in Alabama. I heard it was gonna rain for a few days, good we live in D.C., or what?" Tony had gotten so used to head slaps, and he only winced a little when he felt another one.

"How did it go with the director?" McGee asked. Even though he didn't believe in Tony's theory for a second, he was still curious. "Fine," Gibbs replied, an answer that surprised both the other agents. "CIA and SVR have agreed on sending us all the information they've on both Marco Garcia and Katie Miller." "When'll we get the information?" This time, Tony asked. "We already did," Gibbs simply replied. He turned to Tony. "I need you to call David and get her over here." Tony looked like a walking question mark. "The info from SVR are in Russian, and I need her here too, or we'll never get through the files, seeing as neither of you speak Russian," Tony nodded and located his phone. "Tell her Abby will babysit Aimée."

As Tony left the squad room to call Ziva, McGee remembered why he'd wondered where Gibbs was. "Boss, I was thinking," Gibbs turned to McGee and he continued. "Maybe our victims' connection to SVR and Marco Garcia has something to do with this." He typed something on his computer and a picture of a little piece of paper covered the plasma in the squad room. It was all that was left of Mrs. Watson's file. It was only written two words at the little piece of paper.

"That's good thinking, McGee," Gibbs said and stepped closer to the screen. "But where can we find her? And what connection does she have to our victims, SVR and Marco Garcia?" He stepped even closer than he already was and examined the two words thorough. McGee was surprised that he could even see the words when he stood as close to the plasma as he did.

"But the real question is," Gibbs stepped back, putting some space between him and the mystery note, before he continued.

"Who the hell is Marina Petrova?"

* * *

**Please review! Reviews always make me smile!**

**I've already started on the next chapter, so I'll try to update within a short time :)**

**- Olivia**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer: blah, blah, blah, I do not own NCIS, blah, blah, blah …**

**I'm sorry I haven't got the chance to update sooner, but I've had a busy week with a midterm in Norwegian on Monday, Science presentation on Tuesday, confirmation lesson on Wednesday, swimming today, and tomorrow I've a midterm in English. I wrote this chapter as practice before then.**

**By the way, I loved 'Swan Song'. Poor Mike! I loved the scene with Tony and Ziva in the elevator (even though I cried). It was probably the best Tiva moment in season 8 so far. I regret my wish about EJ dying. I really hope she'll survive. What do you think of the episode?**

**Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The elevator doors opened and two people stepped out of it. The oldest of them was in her late twenties. She'd brown, curly hair, chocolate – brown eyes and she was about 5'7. The second person was a little girl. She too had brown hair, but it was lighter than the first person's. The girl was about 38 inches tall, around three years old, had green, big eyes and she'd a firm grip around the older person's hand.

They walked to the squad room, only to discover that there was nobody there. "You work alone?" Aimée asked surprised. To her, working alone was like playing alone: boring. Ziva shook her head. She was about to explain, but then she heard the elevator open again. Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Abby walked out. They were all carrying a big box with files. Two of them were marked; SVR, and the other two; CIA.

"Hey, guys," Tony exclaimed as he saw them. "Ready to read Russian, Zee – Vah?" He sent her a big DiNozzo grin, and she couldn't do anything but return the smile.  
"Aww," Abby squealed, "who's the cutie – pie?" She sat one of the biggest boxes at Ziva's desk. Aimée hid shyly behind Ziva. Abby's enthusiasm and appearance apparently scared her.

"Abby, this is Aimée." Ziva sat down behind her desk, and Aimée climbed up on her lap. Abby squatted down in front of them, making herself shorter. "Hi, Aimée, I'm Abby. I work here. How old are you?" Aimée didn't answer, she just looked at Abby. "She can talk, right?" Abby looked over at Ziva for confirmation. Ziva nodded. "Ehm … Okay …" Abby didn't know what to say. No one had ever failed to answer her. "What's your favorite color?" She tried again. No answer this time either.

"Aimée – bug, why aren't you answering?" This time, Tony asked the question. "Mommy told me not to talk to strangers." Aimée replied. The statement almost made Tony roll his eyes. Almost. "I'm sure _mommy_ won't mind if you talk to Abby. You see, _mommy_ knows Abby." He put extra pressure on _mommy_.

Those words made Aimée talk to Abby. "I'm three," she held up three fingers to show Abby. "And I love lilac." Aimée pointed towards her clothes. She wore a deep – lilac everyday dress with a picture of a hippo, over a white t-shirt and white leggings.

"Wow, Aimée, what a pretty dress," exclaimed Abby, and touched the fabric. "Is it new?" Aimée nodded, "I got it today!" "You know, I got a stuffed hippo," she pointed at Aimée's dress. "His name is Bert. You wanna meet him?"  
"Yeah!" She jumped off Ziva's lap and turned to face her. "Mommy, can I go with Abby to meet Bert?" Abby, McGee, even Gibbs, who hadn't been paying any attention to their conversation, turned to Ziva. Their faces showed the same expression; a mixture of shock and surprise.

"What?" Ziva asked, suddenly defensive. "Nothing … It's just … She called you m –" Abby mumbled, but was cut off by Tony. "Yeah, she called her that," Abby turned to Tony, shock he wasn't as surprised as her. "Now, can we get to work? These files aren't reading themselves." Ziva shot him a grateful look, and gave Aimée permission to go with Abby.

* * *

"I found something!" Ziva exclaimed. They'd read the files for three hours, but nobody had found anything relevant to the case. Not before now. "Read it." Gibbs ordered.

"After the threats increased in 1990, SVR decided to put a SVR – family on four undercover in the U.S. The four members of the Petrova family got new names and backgrounds, and they moved to South Carolina, where Garcia was living at the time. Their mission was to blend in with the population and not draw attention to themselves. After a decade, they were going to find a way to get close to Garcia. The assignment worked as planned, and Mrs. Petrova got a job as Garcia's secretary in 2002. After three years Mr. Petrova, Mrs. Petrova and their youngest daughter were like Marco Garcia's second family. They spent a great deal of time together, and Garcia told them a lot about his hate against SVR." Ziva stopped and opened another file before she continued.

"In 2005, the husband, wife and the youngest daughter were ordered to take him down. The oldest daughter was told to stay in school and not to participate in the mission. If anything, she would be back – up. Unfortunately, the mission was failed. Garcia had been tipped off by one of his spies in SVR, and told the real identity of his 'friends'. They're not sure how it happened, but the three of them were killed. SVR covered it up, saying they'd died in a car accident."

"Wait!" Gibbs cut in, "What happened to the oldest Petrova daughter?"

Ziva continued to read. "The oldest Petrova daughter lay low for 8 month before they asked her to finish the mission her family started. They claim to have warned her about the risks, but it stands here that she wanted to revenge her family." McGee shook his head, and Tony sighed.

"The mission was not successful. She was captured and tortured." Ziva bit her lips and tried to continue, but images from Somalia were spinning in her head. "For how long?" Gibbs asked. Ziva looked down at the file again. "Six and a half month." Her voice was filled with disgust and hate towards Marco Garcia.

"And after that?" Gibbs questioned. "She managed to escape, and then she went to Russia, quit her position as a SVR officer and disappeared. They have not had any luck in tracking her down."

Gibbs threw the file he was holding down on his desk. They were lost, again. "Ziver, what's the first name of the members in the Petrova family?" "Mikhail, Katarina and Sofiya were the names of the parents and the youngest daughter. The oldest is named Marina." Gibbs and McGee's head shot up. "Boss, that's the name from Mrs. Watson's file!" McGee exclaimed. He got an 'I – know – that – look' from Gibbs and shut up. "McGee, hack into SVR and get the names the Petrova family used in America. Tony, Ziver –" what he was going to say drowned in Aimée's yelling.

"Mommy, mommy, mommy, mommy!" The three year old ran into the squad room and threw herself in Ziva's arms. "Mommy, I met Bert," She showed Ziva a picture of herself and a stuffed hippo. "And he farted!" She giggled. "Can me and Abby go to the park?" She asked.

Tony frowned by Aimée's grammar. "Hey, Kiddo," he started, "you have to say 'Abby and I'." Ziva sent him a death – clear, and he kept quiet. "Abby and I." Aimée corrected. "Well, I guess you can go to the park with Abby. Where is she?" Ziva asked.

"Here I am!" Abby shouted and ran out of the elevator. "Ready to go, hippo?" She asked Aimée, who nodded. Aimée hugged Ziva before she ran to Abby. "Bye, mommy! Bye To – nee!" She called. "Be careful!" Ziva called after them.

"Don't worry, momma – bear," Tony chuckled, "Abby's a great baby – sitter." Ziva turned towards him, confused. "Why would she sit on Aimée?" She asked. Tony rolled his eyes. "Damn it, Ziva! We've been through this before!" She smirked. "I was joking, Tony." "Ha-ha, very funny!" His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Get to work!" Gibbs roared behind them.

* * *

"Gibbs, I promised Aimée I would pick up some of her things from the house. Is that okay?" "Sure," Gibbs agreed. "Take DiNozzo." Tony looked up from the pile of files in front of him. "Oh, okay." He said, though, nobody had asked for his opinion. They both grabbed their jacket, gun and keys, and walked to the garage.

"I will drive." Ziva said as they approached her red Mini Cooper. "I don't think so," Tony argued and tried to snap the keys, unsuccessfully. "We have to be back soon, and I drive faster than you." "Yeah," Tony said. "And that's exactly why I'm driving. I don't think Aimée would like it if you died too." Ziva rolled her eyes. Even though Tony criticizing her driving was normal, it was still annoying.

"Rock, paper, scissor," Ziva decided. "Best of three." The score became 3 – 0 to Ziva. "Damn it!" Tony swore as he got into the car. "You know if you kill me. I'll tell my mother!" Ziva raised an eyebrow. "I thought she was dead." "Oh, she is," Tony confirmed. "And together we'll haunt you!" Ziva snorted, and off they drove.

* * *

"Think she want this?" Tony asked and held up a pink teddy. "Tony, I told you what she wanted; the purple and white teddy, the puzzles, her crayons, the blue ball and her tricycle. And grab some of her clothes too, but not the pink ones." He did as he was told, and after getting them; he stuffed them into a bag he'd found in the girl's closet.

"I'll go put this in the car and find the tricycle." Tony said. Ziva nodded and went into the next room.

The room had belonged to Zach and Vanessa Watson, but it didn't anymore. The papers that'd been lying on the floor when she'd been there the last time were gone, probably in Abby's lab. The room was, just like every other room in house, completely clean. Ziva had to admit; the crime scene cleaners had done a good job.

_Poor Aimée, _Ziva though. _What will happen to her now? Will Social service let her stay with me? Or will they put her in a foster home? If they do – how will Aimée deal with it? How will I deal with it?_

"It's sad, huh?" She spun around, startled, and faced Tony. "About the parents," he explained, "nobody should ever have to go through that." "Especially not her," Ziva whispered. A tear ran down her cheek, and she wiped it away before Tony could see it. Or so she thought. "Did you find the tricycle?" She asked him. "Yeah, it stood in the garage."

She walked past him, but he grabbed her arm forced her to stay.

"Ziva."

"What?" She wanted to sound angry, but her voice burst. Tony pulled her into a hug. "I know you're worried about what's gonna happen to Aimée, but don't be. Gibbs will fix it."

"How can you know?" She asked while she wiped away more tears. "'Cuz he's Gibbs," Tony exclaimed like it was obvious. "He always fixes everything! He'll probably talk to Toothpick, Mrs. McKenna and Social services and God knows how many others, to let you keep her."

"Thank you, Tony," she took a step back from the hug and smiled to him. "I never should have doubted him," she paused for a second before she continued, "and thank you for being here with me and being so supportive when it comes to Aimée, you know; she really likes you."

Tony looked at her. "Really?" "Really," Ziva confirmed. "While shopping, she asked about you a lot."

"What kind of questions?"

"Where you were, where you lived, where you had gotten the movie from and –" Ziva stopped and blushed. "And what?" Tony asked curiously. "And if you were my boyfriend, and you were going to live with us." Tony held his breath. "What did you answer?" She looked at him. "I told her we were just frien –"

All of a sudden, Tony had captured her face with his hands and kissed her. Ziva kissed him back and felt the butterflies in her stomach. The kiss was short but passionate, and it changed everything between them. It ended when Ziva backed away.

"Tony," she started, but he cut her off. "Ziva, I'm sorr –" She held her hand up to make him stop talking. Then she stepped back again and listened. Then she did the same thing again. "Ziva, what're you d –" she raised her hand again, and again he stopped talking.

She crouched down and started knocking at the floor. "Ziva, what the –" again, he was cut off, but this time, it wasn't by the hand.

"Tony, it is hollow!" "What is?" he asked. "The floor!" She found her knife and started to carve away a piece of the floor.

There was a tiny chamber under it. It was filled to the brim with documents, passports, files and an album. There was also a gun there. "What the hell?" Tony exclaimed and started to dig through it. "Stop!" Ziva yelled. She walked over to the closet, picked out a t – shirt and walked back. "We need to know who put them there." She explained, and picked up the content of the chamber with the shirt.

* * *

"Any luck yet, McGee?" Gibbs looked over to the other agent's desk. "Not yet, boss," McGee answered, deeply concentrated with the computer. "I can't find a way to break through the firewall without being detected." "Find a way," Gibbs ordered. "We need the information." "I know, boss."

Fifty minutes later, there was still no luck. "McGee!" Gibbs shouted, causing the younger agent to jump. "I'm trying, boss," he said. "If I could just isolate the firewall's detective devices I might be able to –" "Don't talk, just do it!" Gibbs commanded. He'd not understood a word of what McGee had been saying.

After another ten minutes the elevator doors opened, and Tony and Ziva stepped out in. They were both carrying bags.

"Boss, we found something at the house, or should I say; Ziva found something at the house." He sat the bag he was carrying on Gibbs' desk and started unloading it while wearing gloves. "We know who Marina Petrova is." Tony said.

"Boss, I did it, I found the Petrovas' American surname, it's –" "Smith," Ziva cut in. "The Petrovas' surname in the states is Smith. And their American first names are David, Laura and Melanie Smith. The oldest daughter got married, and her name is –"

"Vanessa Watson," Tony continued. "She's our victim and Aimée's mom."

* * *

**Please review! Your reviews always makes me smile, and gives me motivation to continue!**

**I could say I'm going to update soon, but I probably won't get time to write the next chapter before Saturday or Sunday.**

**Leila tov!**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Lucky One**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything, except Aimee Watson and Marco Garcia. And the black-haired woman.

**O/N:** I'm feeling so bad for not updating in such a long time! Sorry! I made a promise to myself to focus 100% at school the last month, and when I finally had time to write – my muse decided to take only-God-knows-how-long-trip to Jamaica. So I've been sitting with an empty document for two weeks … not fun! But today I bit me teeth together, and dragged my muse all the way from Jamaica to Norway.

Ps; If you've read the previous chapters, you've seen me having fun writing Aimee with an apostrophe over the first e. I won't be doing this anymore, 'cause I'm using a new writing program and I haven't managed to figure out how to make that letter yet :(

Pss; I advises you to read chapter 9 again, just so you remember what happened. It'll be so mush easier understanding everything towards the end.

Sorry if any mistakes!Thanks to those who read and reviewed the last chapter!

Enough with my rambling – Here's the next chapter, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Get a hold of Abby, now!" Gibbs' voice rang through the room, causing everyone to look up from their work.

Ziva, Tony and McGee found their phones and called. "No answer, boss," McGee said. "I'll try again." Gibbs took bag from Tony and spilled the content over his desk.

"Where?" He asked.

"Under the floor," Ziva replied. "Some of it was hallow."

"Boss," McGee repeated. "There's still no answer."

"Try again!" Gibbs ordered, and McGee did as he was told.

* * *

Abby held the little girl's hand tightly as they arrived to park, in order not to lose her. Aimee took a quick look around and started screaming "Slide, slide!" happy. They walked over to the slide, or more like Aimee dragging Abby along, trying to reach the playground as fast as possible.

"Can you catch me?" She asked Abby hopefully whilst starting to climb.

"Sure!" Abby squealed, already kneeling down by the end of the slide. It wasn't particularly long, but to Aimee, who's only three, these things were still frightening.

* * *

"Again, again!" Aimee shouted joyfully and lifted her hands, waiting for Abby to pick her up. Abby did as the girl wanted and placed her on the slide again. Aimee had done this for the last half hour, and Abby – yes, Abby, was getting a little tired of it.

"Last time." Abby warned, slightly regretting she didn't bring another agent too, say McGee, to the park.

"No, more!" Aimee insisted, looking at Abby with a puppy eye look. Abby looked into the girl's emerald green eyes, and suddenly felt unable to say no.

"Okay, one more time after this, and then," she looked around for something else they could do, and saw a couple of kids eating ice cream and an ice cream cart. "We get ice cream!" Aimee agreed, but when time came, she didn't cooperate.

"I wanna play with the slide!" she argued. Abby looked down at the little, cute, three-year old girl in front of her, and suddenly she felt a little sympathy for Ziva. Surely she loved the girl, but three-year old children are stubborn at times. Just like now.

"Aimee, we agreed on getting ice cream, didn't we?" She asked her, but Aimee wasn't paying attention to Abby anymore. She looked up at the sky, and she was lost in a three-year old's mind.

"Look, a gray cloud!" She exclaimed. Abby looked up, and just like Aimee said – there was several gray clouds.

"You know what that mean?" Abby asked her, prepared to teach her about gray clouds and rain.

Aimee nodded. "Rain," she said. "That's what mommy told me." Abby was not sure which of her mommies she's talking about, but was amazed that the girl knew it.

"Excellent!" Abby praised. "You get an A!"

"My name starts with an A." Aimee pointed out, and amazed Abby again.

"Very good, Hippo! How did you know that?" Abby was truly amazed. When she'd 'introduced' Aimee to Bert, the girl had shown a big love for stuffed animals and animals in general, so she'd assumed Aimee was the type of girl who played a lot, not read.

"Mommy taught me," Aimee said, again focusing on the sky. "The dark clouds is coming closer."

"Yeah, what else did your mommy teach you?" She was anxious to her the answer, how much did this girl really know?

"My name means 'lyubimyĭ' (translation; beloved)," Aimee said with perfect Russian pronunciation. "Is it going to hurt us?" She pointed up at the cloud that where right over their head now, and her expression was terrified.

"No, but it's probably gonna rain," Abby explained. "Aimee, did your mom speak Russian?"

"What's Russian?" Aimee asked, before she went over to something else. Something considering the cloud. "When me and mommy were home, there were dark clouds over our house, and it was making scary noises, and I could see yellow light."

"That's thunder. Russian's what you just spoke!"

"Russkiĭ?"Aimee questioned and climbed up at the slide again.

"Yeah." Abby replied.

"Mommy spoke Russkiĭ sometimes, but daddy didn't understand it. Only me," Abby was about to ask how much more Aimee knew, but the orphaned girl surprised her by asking a question. "Did you know my mommy and daddy?"

Abby swallowed hard, and looked into Aimee's eyes which were now filled by tears. "No, Aimee, I didn't."

"They are dead," Aimee said sad, and one of the tears in her eyes ran down her cheek. "Are they in Heaven?"

"Yes, Aimee," she replied. It broke her heart that a innocent little girl like Aimee had to go through this, especially in such young age. "And they're well and happy, and they live in a big house with tons of animals. And they're watching over you from Heaven." Aimee smiled when she heard this, but her smile faded once it'd settled on her face.

"Do you think mommy would be mad at me?" She asked.

"Why should she?" Abby wondered.

"Because I call Zivy mommy," Aimee explained. "Maybe mommy would be mad."

Abby sighed. Loosing parents at an young age and getting 'new' ones, were tough. She of all people should know that.

"I don't think your mommy would mind, Aimee. I think she knows your heart is big enough for two mommies." Aimee smiled to her, and Abby couldn't anything but smile back to the girl, who was sitting at the top of the slide.

She watched as Aimee closed her eyes, pulled her hands into her body and slid down without Abby catching her. "I did it alone!" She bragged proudly and gave the Abby a hug.

"Great, Hippo!" Abby hugged her back, but there's so many questions swirling in her mind. "Wanna go get ice cream now?" She questioned again.

"Yes," the girl stated. "But you go, and I stay." Abby shrugged, hugged the girl again and gave her strict instructions not to talk or walk away with any strangers, and assured her she would be back in a minute.

* * *

Abby walked down to the cart, and looked at the 'menu'. They'd several flavors including chocolate, strawberry, vanilla, raspberry, blueberry and caramel. While Abby was trying to figure out which of the flavors Aimee would enjoy the most, the man ice creams studied her. Abby, with her dark clothes, tattoos, pigtails and black lipstick, was usually used to this kind of reactions from people she met, but there's something about this man freaking her out.

"Can I help you, Sir?" She asked, feeling uncomfortable by the way he was examining her.

"No, just trying to predict what sort of ice cream you're gonna pick." He replied, friendly.

"And how's that working out for you?" Abby asked, probably not as friendly as the seller. She studied him for a minute and came to the conclusion – he was actually kind of good-looking. A little old, but still. He'd brown hair, or at least a color indicating his hair was once brown, and emerald green eyes. But there's something familiar about him, too. Abby couldn't pinpoint exactly what about him that was familiar, but it was definitely something.

"Pretty good," he answered with slightly arrogance. "Are you here alone?"

"No," Abby regretted the answered on the same time as it passed her lips. "I'm here with my daughter." She lied quickly.

"I doubt that." The man wore a mocking smile, and she could read in his face that he knew she was lying.

She decided to play defensive. "Excuse me?"

"You and the girl by the slide, who's head over heels happy because she finally dared to slid without anyone catching her, have nothing in common. I am talking about appearances, because it seems like you're both into hippos."

"She got her appearance from her father," Abby said, feel an urge to call Gibbs. "And how do you know so much about her?"

He chuckled darkly, and it wasn't a particularly pleasant sound. "I spend lots of time profiling people, let me show you," he studied her for a second before talking again. "You want two chocolate ice creams. One for you, and one for the child that is not your daughter."

"Lucky guess about the ice cream," Abby stated. "What's your name and why do you keep saying she isn't my daughter?"

He smiled amused. "I guess I can tell you, Abigail Sciuto," this should've been Abby's clue to walk back to Aimee. How did he know her name? She hadn't told him. But she stayed at the exact same spot as before, waiting for an answer.

"My name is Marco Garcia, and I know for a fact Aimee isn't your daughter." The name Marco Garcia meant nothing to Abby. She'd taken care of Aimee most of the day, and she hadn't been updated about the new facts in the case. But again, she felt like something were wrong. How did he know Aimee's name?

"How?" She asked, a question to what he'd said about knowing for a fact Aimee wasn't hers.

"Because," Marco Garcia said with an evil grin on his face. A grin that made glass shatter, and toddlers cry. "She's mine."

His words were followed by a terrified scream from a little girl. Abby spun around so fast her hair would've whipped Garcia's face and left a mark, if it was longer.

Aimee was kicking and screaming to get loose from two pair of arms wrapping around her body and forcing her down from the slide. Then a woman with black, long hair, the same woman who'd forced her down from the slide, lifted her up and ran towards a black SUV.

Abby ran as fast as her platform shoes would let her, but the dark-haired woman had a head start. As soon she'd approached the vehicle, she threw Aimee into the backseat and sat down in the passenger's seat, and the car drove away. Abby wondered who was driving, but then she looked back at the ice cream cart and discovered Garcia was gone.

She went back to the cart anyway to look for evidence. She's planning on calling Gibbs and tell what had happen, but she couldn't do it without some evidence that could help them find her. There's no way she could face Ziva after loosing her child and tell her she didn't have anything.

Abby walked closer to the cart, but changed her mind in the last second. She'd to tell them to come first. If Aimee was right – the gray clouds on the sky would make it rain. She dialed McGee's number, but came straight to his voice-mail, so she left a message.

"McGee, it's me. Tell Gibbs to bring the team to the park Aimee and I went to, okay? See you later, bye!" As she hung up she started thinking; what if anything happened to her before they got her? What if Garcia jumped from behind the cart and slashed her throat. She quickly bend down and knocked on the ground thee times, since she didn't have a table, while saying "Knock on wood."

Then she called McGee again, but it came straight to voice-mail this time too, and again she left a message. But this time it's slightly longer.

"McGee, it's me again. Just wanna make sure you know what's going on in case something happens to me. Aimee and I were in the park, and I decided to buy ice cream for us, but she didn't wanna come with me so I let her stay at the slide. When I was gonna buy, there was this creepy man saying all kinds of stuffs and knowing all kinds of stuffs like my name and Aimee's name, and he knew she wasn't my daughter when I lied to him. And then he said he was Aimee's father, but then a black-haired woman came out of nowhere, took Aimee and forced her into a black SUV. I'm so, so, so, sorry! It's all my fault! And by the way, the man said his name was Marco Garcia. See you in a bit, just wanna make sure you guys knew this, you never know what's gonna happen. Anyway, bye!"

She walked even closer to the cart. She could now see the different ice creams in the freezer and the money in the box. She took another step. Now she was only a foot away from being able to touch it.

And then the ice cream cart blew up.

* * *

**Review? It would mean a lot if you did … :)**


	11. Olivia's Note

**Olivia's Note;**

Nope, not a chapter, just a little, but important note.

After reading though this story, I cannot think about anything but how different I wished it was. It is, sadly, not like I would want it to be at all, and with this being stuck in my head – I no longer find inspiration or motivation to continue it. Therefor, after some (very much, actually) thinking, I've decided to delete the story, (I'll remove the story in a week or so …, hang on, don't kill me yet) re-write it until it's like I want it to be and then, post it again.

You're probably thinking 'what's fun with that when we've already read like ten chapters', but I assure you – I will be changing a lot more than just some lines. I've already worked out a new summary, a new plot, how to squeeze more Tiva into the story and how to fix some of the other things I'm not satisfied with. When I post the story again, I promise it won't be anything like this … except some of the case and the names, of course.

I hope you don't hate me … and if you do – well, I have siblings, so I'm pretty much used to it.

Before you leave, I want to say thank you to everyone who have read or reviewed (Bella Paige, Abbi4Raie, FearlessSummerRain, smush68, NCIStwin 1, Andie Potter-Snape, NCISaddict98, NCISfan, Whynotlive, ChEMie, Flowerfairy, Alice Smith, Angelus320, aliiahncisxx, Gabi, NCISconnection, aquasm, Tiva4eva95, Annomonus, mysticgirl101, Tiva all the way, PleaseDon'tGetMeRescued, quibberfan and Shannon Jethro Gibbs Snake) the story, added it to your story alert list or added it to your list of favorite stories.

You've no idea how much this means to me, this being my first fanfiction. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH for all your support.

I also want to thank one of my best friends, Tuva (TK), for being the first one to read the story and encouraging me to continue. I also want to thank her for being tolerant with me all those times I bothered her on Skype, begging her to pick a color, a word (example; pinky or little finger) or a name. I'd never managed to do ANYTHING without you! (pss, if you're on Deviant Art, check out her work – she's an amazing artist! Her name's Bramle-Rose)

That's all I had to say, so thank you all for sticking with me this long. I hope you'll check out the new story when it's written :)

Have a great summer! ^^

Olivia


	12. Another Note

Olivia's Note

Hi!

So I know I said I was done with this, but I've kinda changed my mind. I won't be continuing this, but I will not delete it as I previously planned. It'll just be here, so those of you who still want to read it – can do so, thanks to Abbi4Raie (THANK YOU! :D).

I hope all of you're enjoying the summer!

Olivia


End file.
